Setsunakutemo Zutto
by hiiragizawa29li21
Summary: Setsunakutemo... Zutto (Although it's Painful... Always) Eriol Hiiragizawa sit in his private beach looking straight in the sunset thinking about HER... So please check this one out! I just added something so please read it! JA!


Hi everyone! Sorry if didn't update my other story! Anyway, I hope you like this story! The song is from Fushigi Yuugi: Setsunakutemo… Zutto. I use the English translation and it is not mine even Cardcaptor Sakura. SO ENJOY!

'Thoughts'

Setsunakutemo… Zutto (Although it's Painful… Always)

_Even the setting sun that sinks like it was burning out__  
is alone,__  
unable to embrace__  
the earth or the deep seas._

Eriol Hiiragizawa is still wearing a tux because he just came here after attending **her **wedding and is watching the sunset alone in his private beach. 'The sun is all alone in the beautiful sky just like me.' He thought. He bitterly smiles about this. He just wants to not feel the pain of being alone and just to embrace **her**. He didn't notice that he is already crying. 'Why am I crying? If **she** is happy then I am happy so why can I stop crying?' He smiles because she always tells it to him.

_Though it's been sleeping__  
at the bottom of my heart,__  
the red, painful passion__  
takes me by surprise._

_**Flashback**_

In their last year of high school, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji was the best of friends. You will always see them together and some students think that they are a couple. When they are in the library, an unexpected thing happens that day. When Tomoyo is putting back books, she was about to fall in a ladder but Eriol catch her just in time. They were really close that if they just move a little they will kiss. 'She is so beautiful. Her eyes are just gems and her lips, oh that kissable lips.' Eriol thought. Tomoyo fake a cough because Eriol is looking at her intently. "Are you okay Tomoyo-chan?" "Yes Eriol-kun. Thank you for saving me." "You're welcome." And in that unexpected way, Eriol Hiiragizawa realized that he always loves his best friend.

_**End of Flashback**_

'Why didn't I notice it earlier? If I notice it then I may confess my love to Tomoyo.' He thought sadly.

_Whenever I see your tears,__  
I can't stand it.__  
It makes me want to__  
hold you close from behind._

_**Flashback**_

Eriol always support Tomoyo in her relationships even though he truly loves her. Whenever Tomoyo cries because of a break up, he is always there hugging her because he cannot stand it to see her crying her heart out. 'I wish you can notice my love to you Tomoyo. If you are mine, you will not cry.' He thought sadly why hugging her.

_**End of Flashback**_

_I love you to the point it breaks me.__  
No kind of words are enough,__  
because I also have a love__  
that I can never give voice to._

Eriol is still sitting in his private beach thinking he really loves her that he cannot put it into words. He wonders if Tomoyo and her husband is having a great time in their honeymoon while him is feeling alone and sad. 'It is a shame that I cannot shout to the whole world that I love you because your heart already belongs to him and not me.'

_Can't become a man__  
just by being born.__  
True strength surely__  
starts with love._

_If there's a smile__  
beyond your tears,__  
I'll watch over you__  
like the dependable guy I am._

Eriol remembers the things happen in the wedding. Their exchange of vows, and the 'you may kiss the bride'. That part is the most painful for him because it truly seals their vows. Tomoyo is crying but now it is not because of sadness but for happiness. Eriol just watch her best friend and just prayed for her to be happy always and he is always going to be here if she needs him.

_I love you to the point it breaks me.__  
No kind of words are enough.__  
If it's a love that can't be granted,__  
then I'll wish only for your happiness._

Eriol is crying his heart out. All the pain he is feeling right now, all the sadness. 'Why didn't I have the courage to tell my true feelings? WHY? Of all people that I will be in love is my best friend! Why?' He cannot stop his tears from coming but he didn't care. He just needs to release it. 'Wherever you are Tomoyo, I wish you will be happy. If the one that I love is happy, I'll be happy too.'

_The setting sun sinks again__  
As it embraced its passion__  
It reaches its inward rest__  
Even though it's painful...always_

Eriol get up from his sitting position and sigh. "I feel much better." He takes one last look of the setting sun. 'It's time for me to go home and to move on but I will not forget you Tomoyo Daidouji- my best friend and one true love.' He leaves the beach with a smile but he whisper in the wind… "Although it's painful… Always…"

_**THE END…**_

~So I hope you enjoy! Comments, suggestions are highly appreciated! Until next time! Ja!


End file.
